primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheReturnOfTheKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Raptor: Red Tooth page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) RE: Your Return Yeah. I havent really been active for a long timr. I only really get in the mood to write these fan fics whenever Primeval is actually on TV. It hasnt been on British tv for a while so i havent been active. Hope this explains it. Ill be back sooner or later. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 20:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Primeval Continued Future-Creature Competition Hi, sorry I had to disqualify your entries in my competition but feel free to enter something for Episode 5.7 (PC) in the competition because that half of it doesn't end until May 30th. I look forward to hearing back from you. PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 19:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) primeval season 6 I'm waiting for your comments. H.S.D.' primeval season 6 '''''Episode 2 has just come.waiting for your comments. By the way;It is starting.Nothing importent has happened yet.Would you please tell others to read my story and send me comments.Your comments are very important to me.I can assure you ,it will be interesting.I just didn't know how to start it.Thank you H.S.D. Um, very confused now. Why is my opinion on your Season 6 fanfic so… wanted? I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 00:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) primeval season 6 Hey again!Don't be angry with me.I just wanted to say sorry. Again I say It's gonna be interesting when we understand Emily is a trickster or who is Matt's mother or that the world changes again and this time Conner changes to a differrent person... Didn't wanna hurt your feelings.Thank you!H.S.D. '' :You haven't - I just wasn't aware my opinion was in such high esteem. It surprised me, is all. :The series is definitely intriguing. I will be watching… :I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 00:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) primeval season 6 Really?Thanks very much.You know,season 6 is abit like this. ''Thank you!H.S.D. '' primeval season 6 Hello,'''Patrick is coming back!Click on the third episode of primeval season 6 to read it! '''Of course,if you like!!!!!''Thankyou!H.S.D. ''Season 6-Episode 3 '' primeval season 6 Hi!I've got a profile now.Talk to me on my talk page if you like.I'm H.S.DTheBest.I made photos of season 6&7 of my story.Would like to see them?Thank you. 'User:H.S.DTheBest '